


Never give you up.

by Lilo_93



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Chris en liefde gaan niet samen toch vind chris wel de liefde. Hij vind de liefde bij Even. Maar kan dit wel. . Dan gaat het mis met Even. Is Chris wel klaar voor dit ?. Kunnen de twee elkaar helpen of is dit een sprookje met alles behalve een happy end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Deze tekst heb ik afgelopen weekend geschreven bij vrienden. Ik had daar geslapen en zat ochtends op de bank dit te schrijven. Ik heb dit wel helemaal aangepast :).

Liefde. Wie geloofd daar nu in. Liefde is onzin. Liefde bestaat niet. Liefde is vreemd. Liefde daar kan je niks mee. Welkom in mijn wereld. Als ik iets haat dan is het wel liefde. Iedereen van mijn vriendengroep heeft wel een relatie gehad. Ik had liever alleen one night stands. Ik wil niet vast zitten aan een relatie. Liefde kost tijd. Liefde is alles behalve mooi en ik haat het. Ik haat het echt. Ik moet er niet aan denken om verliefd te worden.

Samen sta ik met Jonas en Magnus bij de uni. We hebben vandaag een paar tentamens en dan zijn we weer vrij. Lang leven mijn leven. William is nergens meer te bekennen. Die is volgens mij terug naar Londen verhuisd sinds Noora heeft bekend dat ze van Eva houd. Kan je dat geloven. Noora en William waren het perfecte stel. Nu zijn Isak en Even het perfecte stel. Sinds de middelbare school zijn zij het stel waar iedereen van houd. Toch ben ik benieuwd hoelang dat goed gaat. Ik hoorde van Sana dat die twee steeds vaker ruzie hebben. Ik wil niet dat het uitgaat. Dat klinkt raar hé. Maar die twee houden elkaar stabiel. Ik vraag mij soms af of ik het zou kunnen. Zou ik Even kunnen helpen. Ik zie de twee Even en Isak bij het muurtje staan. Er zijn duidelijk woorden gevallen want Isak rookt een sigaret terwijl Even gewoon op zijn mobiel zit. Dan vinden zijn ogen die van mij. Ik glimlach wat en duw het idee weg. Ik draai mij om en loop naar de zaal. Ik hoor voetstappen en zie Isak op mij aflopen.

"Hey Chris, heb je morgen iets te doen." Ik schud mijn hoofd. Dan kust Isak mij opeens. Ik duw hem weg en kijk hem boos aan. "Wat doe je nu, je houd van Even." "Ik hou niet meer van Even, het is gewoon raar tussen ons." "Wat wil je daar mee zeggen." "We hebben steeds vaker ruzie, het feit dat ik vreemd ben gegaan met Jonas brak Even op." "Waarom zou jij met Jonas vreemd gaan, waar ben je mee bezig." "Even en ik hebben nooit meer seks door die stomme nieuwe medicatie, hij moet wennen aan die medicatie maar ik kan niet zonder intieme momenten." "Als je echt van Even houd doe je dat." "Alsof jij zonder intieme momenten kan." "Ja dat kan ik zeker, ik ben al een lange tijd single en heb geen one night stands meer." Isak zucht en duwt mij tegen de muur. Hij kust mijn nek en ik voel mij langzaam hard worden. Dit wil ik niet.

Ik denk snel aan dingen die ik stom vind. Dan zie ik Even staan. De tranen staan in zijn ogen. Ik voel mij onwijs schuldig. Even verdient zoveel beter dan dit. Ik duw Isak weg. Ik ren op Even af. Die duwt mij weg. Ik bang dat het mis gaat met hem. Nee het mag niet mis gaan met hem. Ik ren achter hem aan. Vergeet dat hoorcollege, ik moet er nu voor Even zijn. Ik zie hem buiten op het muurtje zitten. Ik ga voor hem staan en pak zijn gezicht vast. Ik zie de pijn in zijn ogen. Hij verdient dit niet. Hij kan er niks aan doen. Ik weet dat die medicatie van hem uiteindelijk wel gaat werken. Ik ga naast hem zitten en trek hem in mijn armen. Hij huilt. Hij heeft pijn. "Waarom kan ik nou niet perfect zijn." Ik haal mijn schouders op en merk dat ik er ook niks aan kan doen. Ik haal mijn hand door zijn haren en kus zijn wang. "Je hoeft niet perfect te zijn, Isak is gewoon een idioot, hij met zijn stomme behoeftes." "Ik snap dat hij verlangd naar intieme momenten maar door die medicatie ben ik gewoon zo vaak moe."

"Je bent hem geen antwoord schuldig, jij kan er niks aan doen." Even kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "Heeft iemand ooit tegen jouw gezegd dat je echt aardig bent." Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ik heb al jaren een verkeerd beeld van liefde. En door Even veranderd mijn beeld van de liefde. Het is iets kwetsbaars en iets moois. Ik kijk naar Even. "Zullen we koffie gaan drinken." Even knikt. Ik ga staan en hij gaat naast mij staan. Ik sla een arm om zijn middel. Ik doe Isak echt iets. Ik hoop dat het nu niet mis gaat met Even.

Ik loop met Even naar de kantine. Daar zie ik Jonas en Isak zitten. Jonas en Isak zoenen. Ik zie hoe Even breekt. Ik stap op Isak en Jonas af. "Hoe kan je dit Even aan doen, je bent 3 jaar samen met hem en dan ga je vreemd, die jongen houd van je." Isak haalt zijn schouders op en kust Jonas weer. Ik pak Isak bij zijn arm en sleep hem mee naar Even. "Praat Isak want dan weet Even ook de hele situatie." Ik ga naast Even zitten. Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen en trek hem tegen mijn borst terwijl Isak heel leuk vertelt dat hij vaker vreemd is gegaan. Ik zie Even steeds emotioneler worden. Dit kan Isak niet maken. Ik trek Even op mijn schoot. Hij huilt. "Ik wou dat perfect was Even, dan hadden we minder problemen gehad, ik snap nu ook wel waarom Sonja het niet meer trok." Hij gaat te ver. Even  breekt in mijn armen. Ik kijk Isak kwaad aan.

"Even verdient iemand die voor hem gaat, jij bent walgelijk Isak, dit had ik nooit van jouw verwacht, jullie waren altijd zo close, misschien moet je juist blij zijn dat Isak medicatie slikt dan blijft hij gewoon normaal weet je nog Isak." Isak staat op en stapt op Jonas af. Dit is verkeerd en dit maakt mij boos. Ik kijk naar Even. Ik denk na over wat ik nu moet gaan doen. Het ziekenhuis is de beste oplossing. Ik pak de mobiel van Even en zoek het nummer van zijn moeder op. Ik bel haar en zeg dat we elkaar zien in het ziekenhuis. Ik loop met Even naar de bushalte. Hij doet apart maar volgens mij hoort dat bij het geen wat hij heeft. We zijn net op tijd bij het ziekenhuis want Even vond het opeens een goed idee om van een brug af te springen. Ik ben blij dat ik hem heb weg kunnen trekken. In het ziekenhuis krijgt Even speciale medicatie toe gediend. Ik blijf de hele tijd bij hem. Ook als de artsen hem onderzoeken. Ik snap niet goed waarom ik bij hem blijf maar ik wil niet weg. Pas zes dagen later praat Even voor het eerst een beetje.

Hij zoekt iemand maar vind mij dan. Ik buig mijn hoofd. "Wil je naast mij liggen, ik weet dat je geen homo bent maar ik heb nu gewoon een knuffel nodig." Ik ga naast hem liggen en kruip in zijn armen. We houden elkaar vast. "Waarom ben je hier Chris."Ik haal mijn schouders op en leg mijn hoofd op zijn borst. Dan zie ik Isak de kamer inlopen. Ik wil rechtop gaan zitten maar door de armen van Even om mij heen lukt dat niet. We staren elkaar aan. Isak kijkt stom verbaasd naar mij. "Sinds wanneer geef jij om iemand, jij gaf destijds ook niks om mij, je word bedankt Chris." Ik kruip van het bed af en pak mijn spullen en smijt de deur dicht. Isak heeft gelijk. Ik geef nooit om mensen omdat ik vroeger gewoon nooit heb geleerd hoe het is om van iemand te houden. Mijn vader was nooit thuis. Mijn moeder heeft mij alleen opgevoed. Toen kwam mijn zusje. Ik was als een vader voor haar. Toen besloot die rat haar mee te nemen. Ze was mijn alles. Ik laat mij op de grond vallen. Tranen stromen over mijn wangen. Ik boos. Ik trek het gewoon niet meer. Dan voel ik twee armen om mij heen. Ik kijk naar de persoon en zie dat het de moeder van Even is. Ze trekt mij tegen haar borst. Ik huil hard. Ik wil een goed persoon zijn voor Even. Ze fluistert lieve woorden tegen mij.

"Jij bent de juiste persoon voor Even, dat weet ik nu wel zeker." Ik leg mijn hoofd op haar schouder. We praten over mijn leven. Ze luistert. Ze duwt mij niet weg. Ze is een moeder die ik heb gemist. Dan hoor ik voetstappen. Even knielt voor mij neer. Ik trek hem in mijn armen. Hij ligt nu in mijn armen. Daar zitten we dan met ze drieën in de gangen van het ziekenhuis. Ik voel de armen van Even om mijn middel. Het voelt veilig en fijn. Ik kus Even voorzichtig. We kijken elkaar aan. Ik pak mijn mobiel en check de tijd. "Jij moet zo medicatie gaan slikken." Even knikt en kust mij terug. Ik sta op en til hem in mijn armen. Zo loop ik met hem naar zijn bed. Ik leg hem op het bed. Ik ga naast hem liggen. Ik trek mijn schoenen uit. Ik denk dat ik hier gewoon weer vannacht blijf. Ik kus Even. De zuster komt binnen en plaatst de naald in de arm van Even. Ik kus zijn wang. We kijken een film. De ouders van Even zitten ook in de kamer. Een paar minuten later staat opeens mijn moeder in de kamer. Ik kijk haar verbaasd aan. Wat doet zij hier. Ik kijk Even verbaasd aan. "Iedereen verdient liefde dus jij ook." Ik trek Even in een knuffel. "Heel erg bedankt." Ik stap op mijn moeder af. Ze slaat haar armen om mij heen. Ik ben weer even die kleine jongen. Die jongen die zijn moeder nodig heeft. Ik word blij van haar.

We praten terwijl we elkaar vasthouden. Ze kust mijn wang. "Ik ben zo trots op je Chris, wat papa heeft gedaan is niet goed maar je bent de beste broer voor haar geweest, bedankt dat je altijd voor mij en haar klaar stond, ik hou van je zoon, ik ben zo blij met jouw en ik gun je alle liefde van de wereld, ik weet dat ik de tijd niet kan terugkeren maar ik beloof je dat ik er voor je zal zijn, op de momenten dat je mij nodig hebt, ik ben je steun lieverd." Ik heb tranen in mijn ogen. Ik ben Even zo dankbaar voor dit. Hij heeft dit voor mij gedaan terwijl hij alle steun nodig had. Ik kijk naar Even. Hij glimlacht. "Mama, ik hou ook veel van jouw." Ik laat mijn moeder los en kruip op het bed naast Even. Hij kust mij. Ik kus hem terug. Hij is mijn liefde. Hij is mijn rots en ik ben die van hem. Ik weet dat we pas bij het begin zijn van onze reis maar ik zal hem nooit opgeven.

Die nacht lig ik naast hem. Hij slaapt. Isak is kwaad op mij en dat weet ik ook maar dat maakt mij niks uit. Isak zal mij een rotzorg zijn. Ik kijk naar Even. Hij heeft mij gered. Hij heeft mij gered van het verkeerde beeld van de liefde. Ik ben hem daar altijd dankbaar voor. Ik druk een kus op zijn wang en sluit mijn ogen. Ik kruip tegen hem aan. De volgende dag word ik wakker door een paar kussen in mijn nek. Ik kijk naar Even. Ik kus hem en wil nooit meer weg. Die middag zitten we bij mijn moeder thuis op de bank. Even mocht weer naar huis maar zijn moeder vond het prima als hij een paar dagen bij mij zou blijven. Mijn moeder praat wat met Even. Ik lig nu vooral in zijn armen. Dan gaat de bel. Isak en zijn vrienden zijn er. "Kunnen we praten."Ik haal mijn schouders op. Toch laat ik hun binnen. Ik ga weer in de armen van Even liggen. Isak en de jongens gaan op de stoelen zitten. Mijn moeder verlaat de kamer. "Ik wil zeggen dat het mij spijt Even, het spijt mij heel erg, ik had er voor je moeten zijn maar ik kon het gewoon niet meer, ik had je nooit pijn mogen doen, toch denk ik wel dat je meer aan Chris hebt, ik zie de liefde tussen jullie en die is beter dan die van mij en jouw." "Ben ik niet degene die hier over mag bepalen." Isak knikt snel. "Weet je Isak, misschien heb je gelijk maar je had nooit vreemd mogen gaan, ik hou echt van je maar je hebt gelijk, ik hou van Chris heeft mij gered maar ik heb hem ook gered, ik ga voor hem door het vuur, ik ben gelukkig met hem."Ik voel een kus op mijn lippen en glimlach. We zitten nu op de roze wolk. Ik hou van de wolk. We praten nog een langere tijd met de jongens. Dan gaan ze naar huis. Ik kijk naar even.

"Ik geef je nooit op, ik hou van je."

"Ik hou van je Chris."

 

Dit is onze liefde. We redden elkaar. We staan voor elkaar klaar. Die nacht beleven we de beste nacht uit mijn leven. Er is zoveel liefde en ik geniet zo erg van dit. We zijn 1. We zijn liefde.We zijn alles wat we zochten.


End file.
